


On This Day

by tigers_bedtime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigers_bedtime/pseuds/tigers_bedtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville does some planting, and Ginny watches. Futurefic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On This Day

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated work [2007]

She thinks he's forgotten her birthday. She's never minded this about him, because it's not a lack of thoughtfulness, but rather an inability of the mind to multitask. He usually makes up for it, anyway, with dahlias that sing her awake, or new recipes he invents himself. She wants to test him, just in case, so she opens the screen door and goes looking.

He sits in his most natural posture: legs underneath him in the grass, neck bent in the already hot midmorning sun, his fingers brown and deliberate. The giant volume split open beside him is one she doesn't recognize.

She says, "Good morning." She crouches with some effort beside him in her sundress, thinking that soon enough she won't be able to accomplish this position, having six weeks to go. A warm wind blows, and for a moment she feels very centered and still.

"Look, Gin." She can't tell if it's a bush or a small tree, but its leaves are big, blue, and velvety. She's not sure in this daylight, but it might be slightly glowing.

"Look, Gin," he says again, grinning. "It was owled in this morning. Took three of 'em!"

She smiles back softly. "What is it?"

"It'll be ready in time. I didn't think it would be, but it's almost the right age."

"What is it?" she asks again, peering closely.

"Oh, Gin, it's fantastic." He wipes the hair from his forehead. "For tea and baths, or we can just hang a branch above his crib, you know, like a nature mobile." He laughs, and she understands, finally.

"It's a soother?"

"Yes, but loads better."

"Why's that?"

"It's a lot more versatile than your average calmative plant. And it's prettier, I think."

"Prettier?"

"Yes. It's blue, you see."

"Blue."

"Yes. And, you know, blue for boys. I thought it was perfect." She presses her face to his neck in agreement.

"Now," he says, "There's someone I know turning twenty-four."


End file.
